Fallen in to Deep
by VampireFreak99
Summary: Shusei loves Hotsuma very much but Hotsuma seems like he is interested in Yuki. Shusei decides that the best thing is to leave and never come back but what happens when he runs into Hotsuma and Yuki ten years later? . BTW: Yuki has a twin sister and it's Yuki before she transforms into a boy. WARNING: LEMON, HARSH LANGUAGE, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Why have I fallen in to deep? Why did I have to love you? Why Hotsuma. I have always loved you since we were kids. You pay attention to Yuki too much and you wonder why I don't ever wait for you anymore. _My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone tapping on my desk. It was Luka and he looked like he was worried about me. "What is it?" I asked. He pointed to over at the tree and I saw that Hotsuma was really close to Yuki's face. I saw Hotsuma look up in the classroom and I quickly turned away. I was blushing from embarrassment because he saw me. I saw that Yuki and Hotsuma came into class. Yuki was blushing really red. I saw that Hotsuma had a smirk on his face. I looked down at the desk because I was hiding my face from him. He sat behind me and heard Luka say something first.

"What did you do to Yuki?" Luka smirked. "I was about to kiss him but he got nervous." Hotsuma admitted. "Do you like Yuki, Hotsuma? I mean you guys seem to get closer by the second." Luka commented. "Yeah I like him alot. I plan on asking him out on a date." He admitted. _No! You can't! I love you! _Luka looked right at me when I said that. He is a vampire and he can hear my thoughts. "I know what you mean. I still have to tell Yuuki how I feel." Luka smiled. "What about you Shusei? Have you found that special someone?" Hotsuma asked. "Yeah I have but this person doesn't know." I admitted. _Kill me now. _"Who is it Shusei? You never seem the type to like someone." Hotsuma commented. _Because I have been hiding my feelings for you so long. _"I do like someone. Im not telling you yet. You will figure it out on your own." I told him. "Man, you don't know how bad I want to just pound into him." Hotsuma smirked. "Yuki! Come here!" Luka shouted. Yuki looked at Hotsuma and came blushing. Hotsuma grabbed Yuki by his arm and pulled him into him. "Why do you keep blushing Yuki? Only I am suppose to see that face." He smirked widely. Hotsuma kissed Yuki and my heart just suck in my chest. Yuki was struggling against him and the bell rang. Hotsuma picked up Yuki and he walked out the classroom with him. _I wish that it was me that he was carrying out of the class. _"I think we both know know what is going to happen now." Luka blurted out. "I know. I mean I can't just stop him now Luka. I will just let him do what he wants for now on. I will get in the way so I will leave. I am going to be a teacher for elementary school kids so I need to start my future now. I already found an apartment so I will be leaving in a couple of days." I admitted. _Yes I know I am being a coward and not facing my feelings but what choice do I have. I mean it was pretty clear who Hotsuma was going to chose anyway. I just don't want to get in way. _"Well, Im going to start packing so If I don't see you then I guess this is goodbye.

*Luka's P.o.v.*

Little did he know what was I planning to do. I am going to tell Hotsuma how Shusei feels about him. I want to tell him because not just because I want to but because he needs to know. He needs to know the truth. I was always sitting there and tell him that he should tell him. I can't take it anymore. I want Shusei to be happy and I want him to be more honest with him. I will tell him when Shusei leaves so Shusei won't get nervous when he finds out that I told him. Maybe what I should do is turn Hotsuma into a vampire so he can hear what Shusei has always been saying. I mean I know he wants to be one so that means I have to train him to control his thrist. It probably wont take a long time because he is already acts like one anyway and two I heard from Yuki that he was rough like a vampire in bed. Yes, Shusei doesn't know this but they already had sex and Yuki is definitely a loud screamer. I could hear him screaming from downstairs.

~Back to the story~

I went into my dorm room and I saw that Hotsuma and Yuki were laying in the bed. Yuki was sleep while Hotsuma on the other hand was awake with his clothes on. Yuki was sleep naked in his bed. I was going to pack but I can't now because Hotsuma was in the room. I didn't want to do it now because he would ask me what was going on and I didn't want to tell him. I tried to run away before but Hotsuma found me. I come back to find out that he and Yuki got closer since I ran away. Hotsuma and I use to be that close but now we are just splitting apart. Before we could talk normal and not have a problem but now since he has gotten closer to Yuki, we don't really talk. We argue a lot more than actually having a good conversation. It's like I am losing him as my best friend and Yuki is gaining our relationship. It seems like sometimes he gets aggravated with me when I don't walk to school with him. When I came back, he told me that he would walk me to school but instead he left with Yuki. He wonders why now why I don't wait for him anymore. Memories started coming to me.

~Flashback~

_I woke up to no one sitting on the other side of the room. I rushed downstairs to see if Hotsuma left me and I saw him at the gate walking with Yuki and they were really close. I must have missed what happen because I knew something was going on between them but I just didn't know what. That same day, Hotsuma and Yuki came home late. I was still up and it was 1 am and I was pretending that I was asleep when he walked in. He smelled like sex and I told myself that he wouldn't do it with Yuki. That's when I felt like my heart was aching so much. I woke early that morning and I got up and left when he was still asleep. When he got to school, he came barging in yelling at me for no fucking reason. I should be the one yelling but I was just afraid that my feelings would have slipped out. I just endured him yelling at me. I was holding back my tears so he wouldn't think that he got to me. That day I realized that I was just going to do what makes me happy which is staying by his side even he is pissed at me. _

~Story~

That thought kept running through my mind. _I should stay by his side. _I don't know if I should now because right now I don't think that we are best friends anymore. He only talks to me when Luka is around but when it is just us two, he doesn't talk to me. I should follow my heart which is telling me leave. So I decided what I want to do and it is to move on even if Hotsuma is not in my life anymore. _I can't take it anymore. You live a happy life with you new best friend and lover Yuki. I will cut all my ties with you right now. Even though my heart is aching,I have to do this for me and not let my life revolve around you anymore. Goodbye Hotsuma. _I waited for the both of them to leave so I could pack everything and leave. _Take care of yourself Hotsuma. _


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1~

Ten Years Later.

**Previous Chapter Summary**:

**Shusei catches Hotsuma almost kissing Yuki. He is very jealous because he is in love with Hotsuma but Hotsuma doesn't know it. His relationship with Hotsuma is not as close as it was before and now it has been ten years since he has talked to him. What do you think will happen in this story. Read to Find out and REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

It has been ten years since I left the mansion and seeing Hotsuma. He hasn't called, texted, or emailed me since I left. He has been together with Yuki for almost ten years. Luka told me that they are happier than ever. It makes me think that Shusei has forgotten about me. I know I am not suppose to think about him right now but it is impossible. I am a teacher at an high school for juniors and this little boy looks just like Hotsuma. His name is Miki He has the orange-blondish hair and has his eyes. He has the attuitude like him too. I keep wondering to myself if Yuki and Hotsuma had this child together. He looks like Yuki too. He has his face and smile. I am suppose to be having a conference with his parents to talk about how he is doing. I was waiting for them to come when a handsome, tall older version of Miki came in. I couldn't believe who it was. It was Hotsuma. I haven't seen him in ten years and he look really handsome. Let me take that back,really beautiful. He sat in front of my desk and I couldn't believe it was actually him. _He has changed completely. He is really beautiful. _

"What." Hotsuma grunted. "Can we hurry it up here? I have to get back to my wife Yuki." He admitted. _He married Yuki! _"It's me. Shusei." I pointed out. "I don't know a Shusei. You must have the wrong person. I am Hotsuma." He introduced. "Hotsuma, it's me." I told him. "I'm sorry but I don't know you." He admitted. _What is wrong with Hotsuma and why doesn't he remember me? _"Alright, your son Miki is a bright young student. He is the smartest kid in the class and he always on task. When he needs help, he asks questions and he is a joy to the class." I ignored him. "You can leave now if you don't have any questions." I added. "Umm goodbye Shusei." Hotsuma smiled. "Wait, have we met before Shusei?" He asked me. "No, I just mistaked you for someone else. I'm sorry to trouble you." I lied. "It's fine because for a second you looked like someone I knew for a long time but never mind." He blurted out. He walked out the classroom and I couldn't control my tears. _He forgot about me! Was he only close to me because I knew Yuki? Did he already know how I felt about him and that was his way of rejecting me? I can't believe I have been so stupid and I fell in love with Hotsuma. _I got a call from Luka and I answered it on the second ring. "I think you might want to run." Luka warned. "Why?" I asked him. "Yuki was the one who erased his memory and that's why he didn't remember you. He erased it after he started freaking out after you left. Hotsuma is pissed at Yuki so he is coming after you. I think you might want to leave now or he might hurt you." He warned. "SHUSEI!" Hotsuma shouted. "It's too late. Try talking to him" Luka hanged up. I started walking backwards toward the door because Hotsuma was pissed and I could tell. I heard the door knob lock on it's own and I looked over at him and he was so close to me.

"You're too close." I blushed. "Why did you leave ten years ago?" He asked me. "Oh do you want something to drink? Water, tea or coffee." I ignored his question. "Stop changing the subject." He grunted. He grabbed my arm and he shoved them against the wall. "Ow, Hotsuma! That hurts." I moaned. "Is that how you moaned when you had your first time?" He asked me. "I am still a virgin unlike you, I want to save it for my honeymoon. Instead you are a horny bastard." I rolled my eyes. "What did you just call me?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I called you a HORNY BASTARD!" I shouted. "Oh okay. I will show you how horny I am." Hotsuma smirked. He grabbed my arm and he pulled me with him when he ran out of the classroom. "Shusei! Where are you going? You have to teach the class." Luka appeared. "Oh Hotsuma." Luka smirked. "He called me a horny bastard can you believe that? Imma show him how horny I am right now." He smirked. "Luka , please don't let me go." I begged. "You may take him Hotsuma. Just don't be too rough on him. It's his first time." He smiled. "Luka!" I shouted. "You will thank me later." He smiled. Hotsuma pulls me out of the school and he throws me out of the car. He wasn't driving. Someone else was driving and he put the faded window so the driver couldnt see what was going on. "Horny bastard! I will never give you my body." I shouted. "Did you just call me a horny bastard again?" Hotsuma grunted. "Yes, what are you going to do about it you horny bastard?" I rolled my eyes. "Call me a horny bastard one more time or I will fuck you all fucking night without pulling out of you" Hotsuma grunted. "Oh so you would so far to the point of rape Hotsuma." I rolled my eyes. "It isn't rape if you want it too." He mentioned. "Who says I wanted it?" I grunted. _I want it but I will never tell you that I do. _Hotsuma's phone started ringing and he answered it. He put it on speaker phone and I heard moaning. I looked at Hotsuma and he looked like he was fired up. He looked over at me and I turned car stopped and Hotsuma got out of the car. He ran into the house and I went after him. He is the same old Hotsuma always reckless. He slammed the door open and he saw Yuki and Tsukumo having sex.

"Hotsuma! I can explain." Yuki panted. "No, that's okay. I can't trust you anymore. I am done! I am filing for divorce and I am taking Miki." Hotsuma admitted. "Hotsuma! I love you!" Yuki shouted. "If you loved me, why did you cheat on me. How long has it been Yuki?" Hotsuma asked him. "Five years." Yuki admitted. Hotsuma grabbed all of his stuff who could carry and he walked out. I was just as suprise as he was. I didn't know that Yuki was this type of person. I mean I have been avoiding him for ten years and I don't want to wrap my world around him again. I just want him to be happy and even though we are not as close as we were ten years ago, I will still be a good friend to him. I will not leave him without a place to stay. I have two available rooms so its perfect for him and his son. "I will be coming back later to get more of things and Miki things." Hotsuma admitted. "Oh and I am still pissed about your erasing my memory." Hotsuma added. He walked out and I waited for to go downstairs when I said this. "I'm going to take a better care of him than you ever did. You should be ashamed of yourself Yuki. He really loved you and you broke his heart. Just do him a favor and do not call him, text him, or even email him. It's bad enough that you erased his memory and then broke his heart." I admitted. "You should get this through your head too. He will NEVER love you like he loved me. He will NEVER fall in love with you and He will NEVER marry you so you need to get that out of your head." Yuki smirked. _I know he is right but I will still be there for him. I need to make up for the ten years that I missed. I want him to fall in love again but even if its not me, at least he won't fall in love with Yuki again. _I walked out of Yuki's house and I got in the car. Hotsuma was hurting and I could tell. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me. I have 2 rooms available." I admitted. "Thanks and we still need to talk about what happen." He pointed out. "Not right now okay. You need to worry about yourself now." I admitted. "Are you trying to avoid the conversation again?" Hotsuma asked. "Umm so are we going to pick up Miki?" I ignored the question. "We will talk about this later since you keep avoiding it." He admitted. _I don't want to talk about my feelings toward you. I can't. I will avoid that conversation in every way possible. _"How have you been doing since I haven't heard from you in ten years since you have been avoiding me?" Hotsuma asked. "I haven't been avoiding you." I lied. "So you changed your number and you moved away." He looked at me. "Ooo we are already here. I'll pick up Miki." I turned away. I got out the car quickly and I went in the classroom. Miki was sitting down talking with my nephew Taki. He lives with me since his parents died so I take care of him. He was blushing so much and I started smiling because it reminded me on how Hotsuma and I met.

~Flash Back~

_The beautiful and smart orange blondish guy was talking with Yuki, my friend when he looked over at me. I blushed because he caught my stare and he winked at me. I turned away because I saw that he was coming towards me. He was so tall and he bent down to my level. "I notice that you were staring at me. I am Hotsuma. What is your name?" He asked me. "Im Shusei." I blushed. "You're really cute for a boy. Are you sure that you are a boy?" Hotsuma smirked. Did he just say I was cute! Omg! I can't believe he is actually talking to me. "Yeah I am a boy." I said flustered. "You are going to be my best friend for now on." Hotsuma smiled. "Okay." I smiled. We were always together like the Three Musketeers for 10 years until one day I over heard that Hotsuma was confessing to Yuki. I panicked so I ran away and I ignored his calls and text. He was asking where I was but I had a feeling that he was going to tell me about Yuki. I returned to find that they have gotten closer. I knew from that time that eventually that they would be together and accept it. My heart didn't accept it at all and I just let him follow his heart. _

~Back to the story.~

I just looked at them and Taki reminded of me of myself when we were in first grade. I was always blushing every time Hotsuma talked to me. When I see myself in his shoes, it makes me look ridiculously obvious that I had a crush on Hotsuma. "Taki and Miki, it's time to go." I blurted out. "Where's my dad?" Miki asked me. "Um he will explain to you. He is in the car." I admitted. Taki and Miki followed me out to the car and Taki sat next to me when we got in. "Dad, what's going on? Where's mom?" Miki asked. "We are living with Shusei for now on. Your mother and I are not together anymore. Your mom cheated on me." Hotsuma replied. "Yay! so I can leave with my favorite teacher." Miki smiled. "Yeah. He's my favorite too." Hotsuma smirked. "Did you two do it yet Dad?" Miki smirked. I blushed really red and I couldn't control how embarrassing I looked right now. "Yes, I fucked him hard." He smirked. "Hotsuma!" I blushed. "No we didn't! Don't listen to him." I playfulled slapped him. "Dad, I am suppose to go meet up with Jay tonight." He told Hotsuma. I saw the look on Taki's face when he meant Jay's name. Jay is Miki's senior boyfriend. "Are you coming too Taki?" Miki smiled. "No, I am not." Taki grunted. "What's wrong Taki?" Miki asked him. "No, it's nothing. Just go have fun tonight okay." Taki smiled. Hotsuma even looked at him to see the look on his face. He smirked widely and I gave him my look that meant don't you dare. "Hey Taki can you switch spots with me?" Hotsuma smirked. "Yeah sure." He blushed. He got up and moved next to me while he did that, he pushed Taki on Miki. Miki grabbed him before he could fall and they held each like that for about a minute. They were staring in each other's eyes and I could see that Miki's head was moving closer to him so he could kiss him. Miki moved away first and he started laughing nervously. I could tell that he was going to kiss him but then I looked at Hotsuma. "You remember, don't you." Hotsuma blurted out. _Of course I remember. _"No. Sorry no clue." I lied. Hotsuma narrowed his eyes at me dangerously but he looked sexy while doing it. "So why are you guys going out tonight?" I asked him. I was ignoring the fact that Hotsuma was making me really hot right now by the way he was staring at me. "Because he wants to fuck." He smiled. Taki looked over at me and gave me the saddest expression that he has every given me.

"Son, I think it's about time that we have a talk." Hotsuma said. "Are you the seme?" Hotsuma smirked. "Um hell yeah! He is just too sensitive and he comes as soon as I lick his nipples." He bragged. When we got to the house, Taki was immediately the first person to get out the door. He walked quickly to his room because I had a feeling he was going to cry. "Taki! Wait up! What is the matter?" Miki shouted. "Im just going to take a nap. I am fine." He lied. "Alright sleep well." He smiled. "You go in the house first Shusei. I need to talk to Miki." Hotsuma told me. "Alright. We are going out to eat so when you guys are done, we leave in about an hour." I replied. "Okay." Hotsuma responded. I went in my house and left before they started talking.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2~

Previous Chapter Summary:

Shusei runs into Hotsuma ten years later at his job as a high school teacher. Shusei didn't know that he was teaching Hotsuma's son Miki. Shusei finds out that Hotsuma lost his memories from ten years ago when he left. He figures out Yuki erased his memories and Hotsuma demands for him to tell him why he ran away. Shusei always ignores him when he asks him that question because he doesn't want to tell him his feelings. He is afraid of getting hurt. Hotsuma is devastated when he finds out that Yuki was cheating on him with Tsukumo. He demands a divorce and now they are living together. WARNING: FROM HERE ON OUT, THERE IS GOING TO BE EXPLICIT SEX SCENES AND POSSIBLE NOSE BLEEDS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

ENJOY!

~Chapter 2~

Miki left after "their talk" and He went with to go hang out with his boyfriend. I went up to check up on Taki because I knew he was upset. I knocked on the door and when he didn't answer, I walked in. He was curled up in a corner crying and I came over and hugged him. "Is this what you went through in high school?" Taki asked me. "Yes. I was in love with Hotsuma but he never knew I loved him. I still love him but it will hurt for a long time. I fell deep for him but I still do love him but his heart belongs to Yuki." I admitted. Shusei didn't know that Hotsuma and Miki were both listen. Miki came back to get something when he heard them talking.

"I mean, I really love Miki but I can't just let him have sex with him." Taki admitted. "Have you told him how you feel about him?" I asked him. "No, I tried to but he told me that he was dating Jay." Taki admitted. "Oh love sucks." I admitted. "I know. Tell me about it." Taki sighed sadly. "Well I think we should go because Hotsuma is waiting for us." I admitted. "Okay." He smiled. When I opened the door, Hotsuma and Miki were just standing there with wide eyes. Taki and I both started blushing because I couldn't believe that they were actually listening. Hotsuma's expression turned into a smirk when he saw me blush.

"

I know this great restaurant we can go to. Miki, I thought you were leaving." Hotsuma commented. "Yeah, I was but I broke up with Jay. He was a little too much for me." Miki admitted. Taki blushed so hard that he couldn't breath if that was even possible. "Oh I wonder why." Taki looked at the ground. Miki lifted his chin so he was looking in his eyes. "You don't have to hide about how you feel about me. I know now so you can't avoid me now." Miki smirked. "Umm… I don't know what you ar-" Miki kissed Taki and he tried to pull away but he shoved Taki against the wall. "So does that mean that you guys will be catching up with us later." Hotsuma smirked. Miki responded by taking Taki into his room and he closed the door. I could hear Taki moaning and I looked at Hotsuma who was smirking like crazy.

"He will be gentle for now." He smiled. "No…t…the…re…" I heard Taki moan. "He is licking him on his di-" "Alright, let's leave those two." I blushed. Hotsuma followed me out the door and I drove to a restaurant. He sat beside me because we knew eventually they would come later. Hotsuma was sitting so close to me and I was getting so nervous. There were girls that were watching him and one decided that she was brave enough to actually come up and talk to him.

"Hi, my friend thinks that you are really cute." She smiled. "I'm gay. I'm sorry." Hotsuma admitted. "Is this your boyfriend? He is so pretty." She admitted. "Yes. He is and you are making my boyfriend uncomfortable." He smirked. _I'm going to kill you for that. Hotsuma: What? Do you want me to fuck you in front of her to prove it? _I blushed really hard and I was about to hit him on his hand when he pulled my arm and kissed me. I fell right into his lap when he pulled my arm. I pulled away and I ran away because that was my very first kiss and it felt so good. I was blushing really hard when I ran home. When I got home, I found that Taki and Miki were sleep and snuggled up next to each other. But I wondered why my heart was aching when I ran away. I know that I shouldn't have but I'm sick and tired of always getting hurt. When I see Hotsuma, I will confront him and ask him why he kissed me. I was so confused and I need answers now! I will get them even if I have to kick it out of him!


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 3*

Previous Chapter Summary:

Hotsuma and Miki moved in with Shusei and Taki and there is already tension between these guys. Miki kissed Taki and they ended up having a good time if you know what I mean XD. Shusei is confused from Hotsuma kissing him. Yes he did kiss him! Shusei doesn't deny that he enjoyed it. Hotsuma starts to realize why Shusei left him and he makes up for it in a good way. LEMON! Beware!

Enjoy!

I went up to my room immediately after I saw that Miki and Taki were sleeping. I closed my door and locked it because I had a feeling that Hotsuma would show up any second now. When I got in my room, I saw that Yuki was here. _What the hell is he doing here? _

"Im here to talk to you." He admitted. "What do you need to talk to me about." I asked him. "I need you to take care of Hotsuma for me. He cares about you and I do care about him but I love Tsukumo. I can't deny the fact that I love him. Don't hide your feelings for him anymore. Just be honest with him." Yuki admitted. "But…But.. He loves you." I admitted. Yuki suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shook me like crazy

"Dude, he loves you too. Jeez you're so oblivious. Why do you think he came to the school today? He came to see the guy in his pictures. It's like he fell in love with someone that he was already in love with. I erased his memory because he kept blaming himself for when you left. Then he started having dreams about you after and then his memory started coming back to him." Yuki admitted. "No, you're lying." I said holding back my tears. "Listen to him Shusei." Hotsuma appeared. "He loves you Shusei." Yuki repeated. "I'll leave you guys alone since I know that you guys have a lot to talk about." He admitted. "Okay." Hotsuma smiled. Yuki left and Hotsuma and I were just standing there staring at each other. I walked closer to Hotsuma because I wanted him to say it to me rather than Yuki saying it. I came closer to him and we were only a little apart. I was standing so close to him that it felt like we were kissing.

"Is it true what Yuki said?" I asked him. "Yes. I love you." Hotsuma admitted. My heart started beating really fast and I felt like it was going to explode. I kissed Hotsuma and he picked me up and he kissed me back. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned. He smirked when he heard that. I blushed when I felt his erection pressed against my stomach. He put me on the bed and he took off his shirt. He was so muscular. He had the perfect abs and I couldn't stop staring at him. I pulled him down toward me and I kissed him. He took my shirt off and threw it next to his. He trailed kisses down my neck and he kissed me on this spot on my neck that made me squirm. I couldn't stop moaning because it felt so good. He bite me hard enough to where he left a kiss mark. He kept going down to my body until he saw my nipples. He blew air on it and it hardened. I cried out when I felt him bite it.

"Why did you bite me?" I asked him. "Because I love the sounds you make when I bite you." He smirked. He bite me again and I couldn't control myself. "Ple…ase…" I moaned. "No, not yet." Hotsuma smirked. _Imma make you beg for it. Hotsuma smirked. _"Tell me what you want." Hotsuma smirked widely. I blushed really red when he asked me. "Ah…" I moaned. He squeezed my pants and I became hard. He pulled my pants down slowly and I cover my dick as soon as he pulled my pants down.

"You don't have to be scared. I will only make you feel pleasure." Hotsuma admitted. "Please just be gentle." I blushed. "I will always be gentle with you." He admitted. He continued kissing down my body until he reach my dick. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tightly. "Here I go." Hotsuma smirked. He sucked on my dick and I felt like I was in heaven. It was too much pleasure for me.

"Ah…it's to….o….mu…ch.." I moaned. "Shhh.." Hotsuma giggled. "Hot..suma…" I panted. "Does it feel good?" Hotsuma asked. "Ye….Ye…..YES!" I screamed out loud. My first intense orgasm was coming out and I tried really hard not to moan so loud. I couldn't stop moaning because I came in his mouth. He swallowed all of my cum and I had to calm down because that felt so good. When I finally did, I saw that Hotsuma was smirking widely. He suddenly got up and he slammed the door open. I saw Taki and Miki smirking.

"Can I help you?" Hotsuma smirked. "Shusei, you are in for a night ahead of you. My dad has the biggest dick ever." Miki smirked. "You got that right." Hotsuma smirked. "Uncle Shusei, it hurts your first time. I was crying." He admitted. "He can't handle the size of my dick. It is really big and thick." Miki smirked widely. "No more please." I blushed. "I have to fuck Shusei now so you guys can do what you wanna do and be gentle with him next time." Hotsuma told Miki. "Alright." Miki smiled. He closed the door and he jumped on me. He told me to open my mouth and I did. Once I coated his fingers with saliva, I felt him shove a finger in slowly. I moaned out in pain because I never fingered my self. I got use to his finger until he shoved in another one. I moaned out because he kept going in a scissoring motion. When he was done, He looked at me. He slowly took off his pants and I couldn't believe how big he was. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders. I felt him push it into me and I cried out. It hurt like hell and I couldn't stop moaning. Tears were coming down my face. I never had something this big inside of me.

I could feel him all the way inside of me. I couldn't help it if it hurt so much because it was my first time. Hotsuma saw the discomfort in my face so he paused. He wanted me to get used to him before he continued to push in. "It's fine. It's you so I'll be okay." I admitted. "Okay." Hotsuma admitted. He thrusted inside of me and I couldn't stop moaning. He hit this spot inside of me and I couldn't think anymore.

"Th..er…e" I moaned. "You mean here." Hotsuma thrusted into that spot deeper. "YES." I panted. "Alright." He smirked. He kept thrusting into me and I kept moaning. I didn't want him to stop because it felt so good. I kept squeezing the covers and arching my back.

It's time to talk nasty nasty…. Lol :P

"Oooooooo go….sh…" I moaned. "You like that don't you. You like my dick hitting your spot." He smirked. "No, it doesn't feel good." I lied. "Oh really." He smirked evilly. "Yes." I blushed. He shoved it in harder. "Ooooohhh…. Plea…se…. uh…." I moaned. "Does it still not feel good?" Hotsuma smirked. "No." I blushed. **_Author's note: Shusei is really stubborn. He knows it feels good. _**"Oh. Okay." Hotsuma smirked. "You like it rough." Hotsuma smirked. Hotsuma turned me around so my ass was facing him and he shoved it into me. I cried out because I came immediately. He continued to thrust into me and I kept cuming so many times.

"Do you like it now Shusei?" Hotsuma smirked. He thrusted into me harder. "YES!" I moaned. Hotsuma went over the edge when I told him the truth. I was screaming like a little girl and I couldn't stop. _How can Miki and Taki still sleep with me moaning? I thought. _"AHHH! HOTSUMA! It feels so good!" I moaned. "I'm abo…ut….to….cuM!" Hotsuma came deeply inside of me and I scooted closer to Hotsuma. He wrapped his arms around me as we both fell to sleep. I was so tired due to the "massive exercise" that we just did.


End file.
